kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 582
Summary Moments before the missile was launched, Hongō is seen near the launch pad as he senses the presence of someone approaching. He turns around and is surprised to find the Elder running, having just arrived on the battlefield. Hongō quickly tells the Elder to stop the missile and the Elder trusts him after looking into Hongō's eyes, which betrayed no malice. The scene returns to the present just as the missile explodes overhead after the Elder attacks it as Kenichi, the other members of Ryōzanpaku, and Saiga look on and realize that the Elder sacrificed himself to stop the missile. At the disciples' battlefield, Ortal Sin has just been defeated through the combined efforts of the Shinpaku Alliance. Ortal Sin congratulates the disciples on winning the battle and predicts that they will become master fighters, just before losing consciousness. Wounded and tired, the Shinpaku Alliance regroup and Renka checks in with Ryuto about their battle against Chin Sougaku. Ryūto responds that the battle is almost done, as Chin Sougaku agrees and says that the disciples are reaching their limits. Ryūto says that he is reaching his limit for Seidō Gōitsu as he charges in with Berserker and Hermit. Chin Sougaku attacks to break their formation but all three disciples dodge the attack, as Hermit states that their limits are meant to be surpassed. Chin Sougaku attempts to land a blow on Hermit but his weapon is caught by Berserker and though he lifts Berserker up in the air, Ryūto takes advantage of the opportunity and hangs on to Berserker's foot letting the momentum launch him into the air. Being wary of Ryūto up in the air, Chin Sougaku is left open and Hermit lands attacks to prepare his Kyōsa. Berserker activates his Berserker mode and attacks from behind as all three disciples charge toward the master in different directions and defeat him. Berserker states he has once again surpassed his limits and Kisara answers backs that they have as well, as the other Katsujiken disciples are turning the battle in their favor. Hyōgo recognizes that they will be defeated and puts out an order to retreat. Boris, who has Mildred's disciple in a headlock, reports that the enemy is beginning to retreat but Kokin tells him to focus on keeping their formation. Siegfried declares their victory but Lugh wonders on the source of the explosion as the other disciples look on. Jennifer Grey and the Suicide Corps reach the masters' battlefield but Sakaki forces them to stay away with a powerful shout of ki. With the missile launch stopped, Ma Kensei asks the Hachiō Danzaiba to stand down as further fighting is pointless. Mikumo tries to contact Senzui through her communicator but fails, regretting that the Eternal Setting Sun was taken from them. She launches an enormous ki blast which disorients the fighters as she disappears but Kensei Ma manages to sense and catch her. Kensei disarms her with his Bakusetsui but Mikumo falls into the ocean before Kensei can completely immobilize her, managing only to strip her of her hakama. Raigō and Edeltraft put away their weapons and concede that any more fighting is meaningless. Rin goes over to Mildred and Raki and frees them from their bonds and asks Akisame if he could talk to Shigure. The masters who remained on Yami's side begin walking towards the Suicide Corps, who points their guns at them and orders them to stop. Ogata shouts that the soldiers are in their way and the awestruck soldiers clear a path for the defeated masters. Agaard notices something in the explosion overhead and Sakaki confirms that he saw something flew through the smoke. Kensei and Apachai wonder what it might be but Akisame answers that it is the Elder, who has survived the missile blast and is making his way down using a cloth as a glider. Saiga goes towards his defeated disciple and commends him on a spectacular battle but corrects that in order for martial arts to truly advance Kajima needs to keep surviving. Saiga congratulates Kenichi and his allies, as they stuck to their principles and saved the world from the darkness of battle with their Katsujinken. Struck by Saiga's words, Kenichi asks him about his beliefs, knowing Saiga followed the path of Satsujinken in order to save his friends. Saiga asks Kenichi what the Katsujinken means to him and while Kenichi humbly states that he cannot answer such a profound question because he only wishes to fight not to kill even at the cost of his own life, Saiga laughs and responds that Kenichi reminds Saiga of his father. On various places on the island the fighters are seen resting and recovering from the battle as Kenichi and his friends gather together. All of a sudden Niijima's antenna perks up as he remembers that they have to go back to school the next day, ruining the peaceful atmosphere. Characters That Appeared *'Akira Hongō' *'Hayato Fūrinji' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Shigure Kōsaka' *'Tōchūmaru' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Kensei Ma' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Saiga Fūrinji' *'Ortal Sin' *'Ikki Takeda' *'Chiaki Yūma' *'Renka Ma' *'Kaname Kugatachi' *'Ryūto Asamiya' *'Shōgo Kitsukawa' *'Natsu Tanimoto' *'Chin Sougaku' *'Kisara Nanjō' *'Yui Sayama' *'Hibiki Kugenin' *'Edeltraft's Disciple' *'Hyōgo Itō' *'Siegmarigen' *'Boris Ivanov' *'Mildred's Disciple' *'Tirawit Kokin' *'Rin's Disciple' *'Ethan Stanley' *'Rachel Stanley' *'Kōzō Ukita' *'Chikage Kushinada' *'Asuka Akatsuki' *'Jennifer Grey' *'Edeltraft von Schiller' *'Marmaduke Brown' *'Mikumo Kushinada' *'Agaard Jum Sai' *'Cyril Rahman' *'Seitarō Raigō' *'Raki Hoshinano' *'Rin Tachibana' *'Mildred Lawrence' *'Isshinsai Ogata' *'Satomi Kajima' *'Meat Man' *'Diego Carlo' *'Alexander Gaidar' *'James Shiba' *'Danki Kugatachi' Battles *Shinpaku Alliance vs Ortal Sin *Odin, Berserker, and Hermit vs Chin Sougaku *Kisara Nanjō vs '''Yui Sayama *Hibiki Kugenin '''vs Edeltraft's Disciple *Boris Ivanov vs '''Mildred's Disciple *Tirawit Kokin '''vs Rin's Disciple *Kensei Ma vs Mikumo Kushinada Navigation Category:Chapters